


Coffee Shops and Businessmen

by RossHandle123



Series: Beginnings and Endings [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Alpha Zhan Zhengxi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Smut, alpha he tian, bestie Mo and Jian Yi, omega jian yi, omega mo guan shan, sassy Jian Yi, sassy Mo Guan Shan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossHandle123/pseuds/RossHandle123
Summary: GuanShan and Jian Yi both work at a coffee shop where they meet He Tian and Zhengxi who are both businessmen.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Series: Beginnings and Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Our First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work so I decided to make it a couple of chapters and part of a two part series. It took my a while to put up the first chapters but I hope you guys are able to enjoy this one much more than my first work. This is suppose to be more focused on Tianshan but I will have chapters of just ZhanYi only. Xi and Yi are in the story as main characters however and you will be able to see their relationship as well.

I hated mornings but I loved them at the same time too.

The thing I hated about them was that I couldn’t sleep anymore because the day was starting which would lead to dealing with people until it was time for me to sleep. However, when I wake up it’s the quietest time in the morning. No birds chirping, not many people on the streets, or cars, or buses. It was just quiet, I could hear every breath I made and every beat of my heart. There were no disruptions and distractions because they were either still asleep or getting ready for the day as well.

I rubbed my misty eyes still barely able to see and walked to my window. I opened my curtains and there looming over the city was a canvas of colors. The sky was stunning, there were different colors and hues of those colors that lightly touched the buildings and streets not yet fully setting over the city. It signaled a new day, a new start, a day to make your dreams come true, or run towards your goals and aspirations. This is when the morning is the most beautiful.

I checked the time as I locked my front door shivering a little at the slightly cold breeze of the spring morning wind. I stuffed my keys in my bag and then began my walk towards the coffee shop.

The crisp spring wind blew softly through the air, the air was cold and dry but it still felt nice against my face. Because it was spring a lot of the trees were starting to grow their leaves again but with the wind blowing gently many of the leaves were falling with the wind. It was a beautiful site, I liked to bask on my way to work because it was the only time I never had to worry. The streets were quiet and peaceful, I stood in the middle of the sidewalk and closed my eyes to listen and feel the air around me. It was truly a time I wanted to hold on to the most.

I unlocked my store's side door for employees walking into the employee work area then proceeded to lock the door back again. I walked towards another door in the work area that led to stairs toward my office.

I hung up my coat and put my bag on the end of my desk. I’ve owned this shop for a couple of years, opening right after I got my associates degree and culinary certificate. For being only a couple years old it’s done pretty decent customer wise to my surprise. I’m really glad it’s doing well because I still need to pay off my student loans and pay back my mother all that she’s done for me and the shop.

Once I finished all the paperwork it was only five in the morning which was good because the shop didn’t open until seven in the morning and I needed to prep all the ingredients and make the pastries. I walked down to the kitchen put on my apron and then began taking out all the ingredients and prep items I needed. For my shop I have a three set food menu and then a one set coffee menu, so my food menu's first set is breakfast which only has two items, steam meat buns and sweet or salty congee. The second set is lunch which also only has two items, beef stew with or without rice and a classic turkey sandwich plus any side. The third set is pastries, which includes a variety of chinese traditional pastries and regular coffee pastries. My coffee menu consists of different types of coffees, teas, and cold drinks.

I began prepping all the toppings for the drinks and then chopping the vegetables for my food before preheating the oven to start making my pastries. This is my favorite part of my job because it’s the only time I feel like I’m in my own element, I feel free. Coming up with different menus and figuring out what is popular when and trying new recipes to see how the crowd responds. It’s exhilarating. My mom even says that when I’m cooking I subconsciously smile or start humming and I never knew until she showed me a video of myself at a school cooking competition and lo and behold there I was with a Cheshire cat smile.

After a while the air within the kitchen started to smell of the different scents from the pastries in the oven and the congee cooking on the stove. The symphony of smells made a small smile spread across my face, thinking of the different tastes, textures, and spices of each food item made my chest knot in anticipation. Thinking of peoples thoughts and opinions on my food, how they’ll react to it, will they come back for more, these things made me love what I did because food can solve any situation-it can heal any wound and bring people together.

“I knew you would be here.” I turned to my mothers voice. She was standing at the door tying the back of her apron so she could help me with the cooking. “I called you thirty minutes ago but you didn’t answer.” She washed her hands and then came to my side to continue cutting all the vegetables I needed.

“I left my phone upstairs. Why are you here? You know you don’t have to be here for another,” I looked at my watch and it was already a quarter to six. “another forty-five minutes mom.” I took out the pastries from the oven and waited until they cooled to put on the icing.

“Because you’re here and I wanted to be able to help you prep this morning.” She put all the vegetables in the pot to begin making the beef stew. I wanted to say something but knowing my mother I knew there was no point in arguing. “GuanShan, I’m going to put in the congee in the warmer then I’m going to start making the sandwiches.” I nodded and went back to doing anything that needed to be done. 

By the time Jian Yi, my employee and childhood friend came into work it was five minutes before opening and all the prepping was done for the day. I never thought Yi and I would be friends or even somewhat close when we were younger, he was the total opposite of me in good and bad ways. However, one day he came up to me out of the blue in elementary school and began a conversation out of nowhere. I was confused but I indulged in the conversation and look at us now fifteen years later. Though Jian Yi is a bit childish and a weirdo, he’s always been by my side thick and thin-has listened to all my problems and rants. I won’t admit it to him because he’ll tease me day and night about it, but he’s someone irreplaceable in my life.

“Jian Yi, why are you always so late?” My mother scolds. It was quite a funny scene, my mother was 5’4” while Jian Yi was 5’11” so she had to look up at him. She had her hands on her hips while his head hung low.

He gave her a soft pout then hugged her, “I’m sorry mama mo, I woke up late.” He started to fake cry but she just softly shoved him off walking away because her resolve broke when he smiled at her. My mom couldn’t resist, in her words “how cute Jian Yi is” I honestly don’t see it.

“GuanShan and Jian Yi before we open the doors, did you both take your scent and heat suppressants?” I nodded and looked at Yi who also nodded. 

Yi, mom, and I are all omegas which is really stressful because there’s never been a successful business run by a bunch of omegas and we didn’t want to be the first to find out the consequences. It was also bad because there was no alpha so, if any problem arises that Yi and I can’t stop, the outcome will do more harm than good. My mom was more on the safer side because she is mated though my father is still in jail but she doesn’t have irregular heats and her scent is of my beta dad’s. Yi and I though have a target on our backs because we are unmated omegas, this means not only are our heats irregular but we don’t have a beta or an alpha to protect us since there are disgusting alpha and beta assholes who just want an omega to bred or use for their sickly desires. So, Yi and I take both heat suppressants to suppress our heat and then scent suppressants to block our omega scent, which would make us smell like a basic beta.

“Mo~” the blond sang. I rolled my eyes and walked around the cafe putting call buttons on the tables.

“Jian Yi put the sign outside and then get to work.”

“Why you gotta be so mean to me.” Jian Yi whined but he did as he was told. He pushed the door open so it could stay open and let in some fresh air into the cafe before putting our cafe sign outside.

Let the day begin.

“Tian get up, we actually need to get to work on time today.” I heard the voice say on the other end of the phone but I was too tired to figure out who it was. “Tian get up or I will drag your ass out of the bed and…” I don’t remember what was said next because I soon fell back asleep.

I felt my covers ripped off of me but before I could register the shiver of my naked body I was suddenly dragged off my bed by my feet and landed on my cold, hardwood floor with a loud thud.

I groaned getting up so I can see who the fuck had the balls to drag me out of my bed in my home. I turned and there beside me with a smug smirk was my best friend, though he might become my dead friend Zhan Zhengxi.

“What in the fuck dude?!” I got up from the floor and walked to my bathroom to see if that asshole had bruised my handsome face. Luckily there was nothing, not even a scratch.

“I called you five times. You only answered once to which you fell asleep on me, so I would say this is your own fault.” I turned and glared at him pretty pissed that he woke me up so goddamn early in the morning. “We need to be at work on time today because we have a meeting at 11 with your brother.”

“It’s 9 o’clock! Why the fuck did you wake me up so early?” We had two whole hours til this meeting!

“Because we’re going to get breakfast down at this cafe that my sister told me about, it’s supposed to be really good. Also, we need to look over some files about tomorrow's shipment before the meeting. So get showered and dressed so we can go.” Zhengxi turned and left leaving the black haired idiot to himself.

Zhengxi and I have been friends since high school. At first we both despised each other because we were rivals not only in academics but athletics and popularity but then we both got caught up in a gang fight and we bonded to win the fight. After that we became close friends and held a friendly rivalry to keep the other on their toes. Once we graduated high school we got good degrees and learned our family business, we opened our own business. In our legal business, though Zhengxi and I are on equal levels in name, he made himself my secretary because he wanted to do more behind the scene work. But he still has the power as the co-CEO of our company, he just doesn’t use it. For our less legal business, Zhengxi is also the behind the scene man-he finds out everything and anything I need to know about every and anything. He’s practically the reason we have so much power, but I will take credit for my awesome bargaining techniques. 

After about 45 minutes I was ready to go. I was wearing a dark grey three piece italian suit with black loafers, my hair was slicked back with a couple of strands hanging loose in the front.   
I took one last look at himself in the mirror, “Oo, damn I’m fine.” I smirked at myself then took my black long overcoat and walked into the living room where Zhan Zhengxi is sitting on the couch.

“You look a lot better, almost like a human being.” Zhengxi joked. He stood up buttoning up his suit jacket then putting on his long overcoat. Zhengxi was wearing a grey three piece german suit with brown loafers and a brown long overcoat, his hair was parted on the side then slicked back. I rolled his eyes grabbing my briefcase then made my way out of my apartment to the car waiting out front with Zhengxi following right behind me.

Zhengxi handed me a tablet with all my appointments for the day. “Tomorrow the shipments are going to be dropped off at the same location from last time. We should be getting 3 crates of AR-15s, 2 crates of M4s, 2 crates of M16s, and a crate of the Barrett Fieldcraft. Igor Ivanov is dropping them off, he’s a big shot in Russia but he’s feared in the mafia as well and not only because he’s an alpha. It’s said anytime people make deals with him if he doesn’t like it he’ll kill them then and there or he just makes a huge profit because people don’t want to die when dealing with him.” I took in the information then started planning on how I was going to deal with Mr.Ivanov without causing a commotion.

“Sirs we have arrived at the cafe.” I nodded and got out once the door opened. The cafe didn’t look extravagant but it didn’t look too cheap either. Judging from across the street it had a reasonable amount of people inside seemed pretty ordinary.

“This is the cafe your sister was raving about?” I asked when I felt Zhengxi on my side.

“Yeah and I trust her so it might be good.” Zhengxi said, crossing the street toward the shop. I shrugged, not really caring then walked behind Zhengxi.

Once in the shop I looked around, being inside I could see why Zhengxi’s sister loved the place. It was simply decorated but it gave off a warm, cozy, family feel to it with all the windows open giving in natural light and the light music playing in the background. I could understand why people would come to this place. 

“Well hello handsome, what can I do for you today?” I turned at the voice and saw a blond boy at the register. He looked quite tall, almost as tall as Zhengxi, he had light blond hair that was tied in the back, his eyes were kind of droopy, he had pale skin, and a slimmer frame than Zhengxi. He was cute.

“This is our first time here, what do you recommend cutie?” Zhengxi asked. I rolled my eyes knowing that Zhengxi is probably going to get another one night stand. He smelled like a beta but Zhengxi usually only took omegas but judging by the pet name he probably likes the look of the guy.

“Are you looking to eat something or just coffee?”

“Both.” I cut in. The blond looked up finally noticing me, he finally gave me a polite smile before he went to do some serious thinking. I looked around the counter, he looked like he was the only one there and I just wanted food and to leave.

“Our beef stew with rice is a customer favorite. For the drinks on a spring day like this an iced americano would be good.” He gave Zhengxi a big smile waiting for a response to what he said. Zhengxi looked at me asking for confirmation but honestly I just wanted to fill my stomach and leave so I just nodded.

“We’ll have that.” He winked at the blond whose face flushed lightly at the action.

“Will that be here or to go?” Zhengxi looked at his watch, it was 10:26 am.

“To go.”

“Ok and would you like us to heat up your meals?” Were they frozen? Why would you need to heat them up? I thought it was a customer favorite?

“Are you saying that you’re reheating the food? Or is it like frozen?” I asked because I don’t want to eat or pay for shit.

“Not necessarily reheating, all our food is prepared by hand by the owner in the morning. They usually keep the food in a warmer to keep the beef stew good throughout the day but some customers want their food hot not warm so we ask to heat up meals now as an option. Will that be debit or credit?” Zhengxi paid for the food then took the receipt to know our order number. 

“The owner prepares the food everyday? Is it the same menu everyday?” I was kind of curious.

“Yes everyday, the menu changes everyday as well.” I nodded. That’s some hardcore dedication, I wanna meet this owner person.

“Though I would really love to keep staring at your handsome faces there are other people waiting in line. You gentleman could wait over at the ready station and my boss will bring out your orders in a minute.” The blond pointed to the “ready station” before he went back to taking orders.

After a few minutes an older woman came out of the door in front of us reading a receipt probably reading the number on the receipt. She had short red hair, her face gave off a mature look, not wrinkly, more of a wise look, she was very short, she could be about 5’5” just looking at her, and she had nice fair skin.

“Order up, number 43! Two beef stews with rice and two ice americanos!” She looked up placing the plastic bag and cup holder on the counter waiting for the person to get their food.

“Oh that's us.” Zhengxi said. I walked up to the counter for the bags and the smell of the food hit my nose and almost made me start drooling.

“Wow this smells amazing ma’am.” I said and Zhengxi was nodding frantically from my side.

“Oh not only are you gentleman handsome but sweet as well.” She gave us a motherly smile.

“Did you make this ma’am?” Zhengxi asked. Honestly I might just employ her to make portions for me at any price she wants that's how good the food smells.

“Oh no!” My eyes widened at the revelation, then who made this! “My son makes all the foods that are served here. Every single one.” She slightly straightened her shoulders in a sense of pride when she told us about her son.

“Wait so every dish and pastry that is given out is made by your son every single day?” Zhengxi asked. There was no way someone was that dedicated to making food everyday.

“Yes-” She was cut off when the door behind her opened and emerged a very attractive male. He had short misty red hair, thin reddish brown eyebrows, slanted eyes, he looked about 5’7” so he was shorter than me, he had a lean build, and fair skin. He looked like an omega definitely could be an omega but he didn’t smell like one. All in all he was my type and I want him plus seems like he could cook.

“Mom I have-” He was cut off by his mother.

“GuanShan, these two fine gentlemen were asking about you?” She pointed to Zhengxi and I. He looked at Zhengxi for a second then we made eye contact, his eyebrows rose then a slight blush spread lightly across his face, he looked so fucking cute. I gave him a smirk but that only caused him to shoot me a glare, yes he’s one adorable man.

“What do you want?” He asked curtly. Oh cold are we? I like it. My smirk grew even bigger.

“Mo Guan Shan! They are customers who were just praising your food.” His mother put her hands on her hips while scolding her child. He looked like he wanted to refute back but he quickly gave her a bow and then bowed at us mumbling a small apology.

“Thank you for the positive feedback on the food. I would love to keep chatting but I have a lot of orders in the kitchen that need my attention. Thank you for ordering with us today and I hope to see you again.” With that he bowed then went back into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry about my son, he's just a little short tempered.” She shook her head apologetically then gave us a small bow.

“That’s quite alright ma’am.” I said.

“Please visit us again and have a wonderful day gentleman.” She bowed to us again then disappeared in the kitchen. I’m definitely coming back.

We sat back in the car and I went straight for the food because I am starving. Once I opened the lid the aroma of the food made my stomach growl as if I hadn’t even in weeks. 

“This smells so good.” I groaned out. I turned and Zhengxi was already stuffing the food down his throat. I gave his raised eyebrow and he could only give me a shrug. 

“We’re going to be late but damn is it worth it.” Zhengxi said once he swallowed. I finally took my first bite and I almost came in my pants. The beef was tender but juicy, the vegetables were all soft but not mushy they still had a small crunch to it, the stew base tasted ashy almost smokey but with all the spices it was flavorful it was a tad spicy but at the end gave a lightly sweet after taste.

“We’re going back, I don’t care. I also like Mo Guan Shan so we definitely have to go back. I thought you would for sure get the blond’s number.” I said.

“I did, he wrote his name and number on our order receipt.”

“I didn’t think he would be your type, he smelled like a beta.” I took another bite of the stew.

“Yeah but he’s cute and looks like a good time.”

We continued eating our food in silence before we finally made it to my office building.

I walked back into the kitchen towards the counter of all my orders but I couldn’t focus on the task at hand. I felt my face start to heat up when the face of the previous customer popped in my head. That man was sexy and he knew it to which pissed me off, he was definitely an alpha and a dominant one at that. He had black hair which was slicked back, perfectly sharp dark eyebrows, dark eyes that when they looked at you they looked into you as well scrutinizing you, he looked really tall probably 6’2”-6’3”, he was built with broad shoulders and to top it all off he smelled so damn good gave off like minty peppermint smell but it was also kind of woodsy. He was a fine specimen and it pissed me off to no end.

“Mo Guan Shan!” I whipped my head to the side and saw my mom looking at me with worry etched on her face.

“What?” I asked hoping my face wasn’t red.

“Are you okay? I’ve been calling you and you’re not coming out with the orders, we’ll be backed up if we keep wasting time.”

“Yeah I’m fine just got lost in thought.” She didn’t look convinced but from Jian Yi checking on orders to see if we were done didn’t allow her to waste anymore time.

Once we closed the shop, mom went home but Jian Yi stayed with me in my office because he wanted to talk about the hottie he met today.

“Mo, he was sooo sexy. He looked sophisticated but like if you hit the right buttons he would definitely be a monster in bed. His friend was also handsome but not my type, I saw you talking to them today.” My heart quicked but ignored it because I didn't want to hear Yi’s teasing. “Don’t worry Mo, I saw you blushing when you looked at his friend.” Dammit.

“Shut up Yi, I wasn’t fucking blushing.” I gritted out.

Jian Yi smiled like a dumbass before poking my cheek. “Mo, I know you and your omega want his dick so far up your a-” I smacked the back of his head before he could finish.

“What the fuck are you talking about you idiot!” 

He rubbed his head pouting, “But Mo you’re blushing right now.” I jumped out of my chair and started to chase the annoying fucker but I needed to finish the paperwork so we could leave.

“Say another fucking word, I’ll kill you.” Jian Yi just smiled before sitting on the couch in front of my desk.

After another hour I was finished with all the paperwork in the evening. “Jian Yi let’s stop at a market to get some beer and ingredients so I can make dinner tonight.”

“Mo you’re letting me stay over?” Yi started to fake cry but I just rolled my eyes because I don’t have time for this shit. “You never let me stay over.” I put on my jacket and grabbed my bag.

“It’s too late and I don’t want you to go home by yourself since your omega scent is starting to seep.” 

“Mo~ I knew you cared about me.” He tried to jump on me but I moved and fell on the floor with a hard thud.

“Let’s go so we don’t have any problems.”

I said that but problems only followed us wherever we went. Currently Yi and I are surrounded by a group of alphas because Yi’s scent blocker isn’t effective anymore and mine is starting to wear off. 

“Come on just have some fun with us.” One of them said walking closer to Yi and I. I put my hand out blocking Yi and moved him behind my back. Out of the both of us I could probably take down one by myself but there’s currently six so what the fuck am I going to do.

“Shove it up your ass bitch.” I spat. They laughed.

“A feisty one, I like that means we won't be too bored.” Another one said.

“Come on sweet thing, we can show you a good time.” The first one from before said. I think he’s the ring leader. 

“And I can show you how far my foot can go up your ass dickwad.” Jian Yi said.

“Don’t be some bitches now just come with us nice and quietly like some good omegas and no one gets hurt.” The ring leader said. He tried to reach out and caress my face but before he did hell broke loose, Jian Yi grabbed my hand tightly and kicked one alpha in the crotch. It was silent for a second but I punched the one in front of me and then Yi squeezed my hand before sprinting.

“Jian Yi!” I yelled. Does he even know where the fuck he's going?! I can't see shit in this alley let alone where we were.

“Run bitch! They’re on our ass!” I listened closer and sure enough I could hear the group close behind us. I yanked my hand out of Yi’s and then started running beside him so we could sprint faster. The alleyway was really dark so I couldn’t see much resulting in us bumping into trash cans or boxes on the side of the walls.

“I’m going to fucking kill you whores!” I heard one yell. Jian Yi and I turned a corner but we bumped into something that made up fall to the ground on our butts.

“What the fuck?” I groaned. I opened my eyes, looked up and saw it was the two men from the coffee shop earlier.

“Oh Mo it’s the handsome guys from the cafe.” Before I could respond I heard someone from behind me.

“There you bitches are.” The one I punched in the face was in the front with blood running down his nose. I smirked, proud I gave him a good one. I stood up and then helped Yi up who was still on the floor admiring the hottie he was gushing about.


	2. Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the result of the fight be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hop you guys enjoy this chapter, I tried to make a sexy scene in here but I don't know if it was portrayed correctly but I still tried.

“I thought you guys were betas?” black haired asked. Damn now that I’m really listening to his voice it was sexy as well. 

“We take scent blockers during work so there are no problems.” Jian Yi said. I looked at him like he was crazy! Why are you telling this man our business, we don’t even know him!

“It’s none of your business.” I stated bleakly. The black haired male looked at me hard in the eyes challenging me and I took that challenge. I wasn’t going to back down. We stared at each other for a solid minute. I mumbled a small ‘fuck’ before I looked away because my face started to heat up. I’m telling you if you ever look in this man's eyes, it feels like he’s trying to see into you, see your soul, your entire being, it was just embarrassing and I couldn’t hold it.

“What’s going on here?” Asked the greek god himself. My omega purred at the dominance in his voice, it made my body shiver in desire. Fuck I need to get laid.

“Doesn’t fucking matter. Just hand over the skanks and we’ll be out of your hair.” Bloody face said.

“I have to say the facial looks great on you, where’d you get it done?” I asked, smirking when I saw his lip twitch.

“I also need to apologize to the other guy, it seems that he won’t be able to have any children.” Jian Yi gave them a small sarcastic frown.

“When I get my hands on you-” the one that got kicked in the crotch started but he was cut off.

“Touch them you’ll lose your hands.” I turned to the side and saw it was Jian Yi’s hottie that spoke.

“This is between us and them, or-”

“Or what?” This time it was again the greek god. Both alphas stepped in front of Yi and I, they released their alpha scent to show the other alphas who’s more dominant. Because of the powerful smell, the alpha group, Yi and I all fell on our knees submitting to the alphas.

“Oh my god, Mo I can’t breath.” I can’t either. When alphas release powerful smells to make others submit, for others such as less dominant alphas or beta submit normally but for omegas it acts more like a punishment, a way of showing the omega who owns them and forcibly makes them submit their whole beings. Because of our omega traits when we are forced to submit it feels like the world is collapsing on us which makes it hard to breath. 

I crawled to the alpha in front of me and pulled his pant leg twice. He turned and then his eyes widened. He immediately stops releasing his alpha scent.

“Zhengxi stop releasing your scent.” Jian Yi’s hottie who’s name is Zhengxi turned confused but saw me then stopped releasing his scent. When he turned all the way around he saw Jian Yi on the floor gasping for air he ran to him.

“Fuck I forgot you were an omega. Are you okay?” He bent down and stretched his hand out to place it on face but I sat up so he couldn’t touch me.

“I’m fucking fine.” He smirked but I narrowed my eyes back at him. I turned around to check on Yi but I don’t even know why I bothered, he was over there flirting his ass off.

“Now that you’re here I might as well tell you now.” I looked back at the black haired man with a raised eyebrow. “My name is He Tian and I want you, Mo Guan Shan.”

After that night, He Tian and Zhengxi came to the cafe every single day without fail for an entire two months. Everyday He Tian would come, order the same thing, if I brought out his food he would exchange witty banters with me, if my mom brought out his food he would sit and politely talk to her for a couple of minutes which resulted in my mother telling me to go out with the man, he texts me throughout the day after he got my number through Jian Yi because I refused to give it to him but Yi was not shy to give out my number to a total stranger, sometimes he would come back in the evening and wait until I closed shop to come and talk to me about any and everything until I finished all I needed to do before driving me home. 

He’s asked me out on a date a few times but everytime I turn him down saying I had other things to do and I didn’t want to be bothered with him but he would just laugh and say ‘sure momo’. That’s another thing the morning after the incident he started calling me “momo”, I would tell him to stop but at this point I just let him do what he wanted.

Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi have gone out a few times and have officially started dating. Jian Yi started arriving and leaving work on time since he spends most of the time with Zhengxi, he tends to drop him off and pick him up, when they are about to go on a date Yi is always in my house for hours going through all the clothes he brought over to get my opinion it’s annoying, he sends me pictures when they go on dates because he wants me to see him living it up but I told him to so I knew he was okay at all times. Everytime I see Jian Yi he is wearing something new and expensive that he got from his boyfriend and everytime Yi looks like the happiest man alive. Everytime I see how happy he is, the less my resolve is to push He Tian away because honestly I like He Tian but my pride is not going to allow me to say that. Jian Yi just tells me to say but I can’t so I’ll just say ‘yes’ the next time I see him.

That’s what I thought but He Tian never came back for an entire month. Zhengxi still came everyday and he told me one day that he didn’t know where He Tian was. I responded ‘I don’t give a fuck about that shitty bastard’ Zhengxi shrugged, took his meal and left. Though I said that I noticed I stayed later at work just to see if he would come through the door, I walked home slower so if he saw me in the car he could catch up to me, I looked at my phone more frequently waiting for his text. I was pissed he left without saying anything but then the month dragged on to two and I was just hurt. 

I barely slept, my temper was on a short fuse, I was always lost in thought, I just couldn’t function and it was shitty knowing that He Tian was the cause of my shitshow. I sighed when I got in the elevator and pressed the button to my floor, I looked at my phone for the billionth time but nothing. The elevator dinged, I walked out towards my apartment once I rounded the corner I stopped dead in my tracks. There leaning on my door in all his glory was none other than He Tian himself. He was wearing a casual shirt and some joggers but he still looked sexy as fuck, you could see every inch and crevice of his muscles which were just bulging out of the shirt because it was tight.

“What are you doing at my apartment?” I walked towards the bastard taking out my keys so I could get into my apartment. He pushed himself from my door so I turned my back and unlocked my door. 

“I missed you little mo.” His voice sounded tired but right now I don’t give a shit. I froze for a second before I scoffed and tried to walk in my apartment, closing the door in his face but his arms caught my waist. He pulled my back into his chest and then nuzzled his face into my neck trying to get a whiff of my omega scent that was starting to seep because my blocker was wearing off. “I missed you so much sweetheart.” He said into my neck. The pet name made my hairs stand up but I needed to stand my ground.

“Get the fuck off me He Tian.” I said through my teeth. He slightly lifted me off my feet and walked us into my apartment, closing and locking the door in the process. “What the fuck He Tian?!” I yelled. I squirmed trying to get out of his hold but this guy was CENTURIES stronger than me. He put me back on my feet letting me go. I whipped my body turning to him and tried to shoot him my nastiest glare.

“We’re going back to He Tian when we just got to just Tian.” He smirked.

“Fuck you.” I spat.

“Come on momo why are you so mad?”

“That’s none of your fucking business.”

“Come on little mo, just tell me. You calling me ‘He Tian’ means you’re angry at me.” He gave his annoying ass half smile. “Just tell me sweetheart.”

“Because you left without a word.” I let the words leave my mouth before I could even stop them.

“Did I have to tell you, we aren’t dating.” I couldn’t refute that but that kind of hurt. I stood silently but He Tian’s smirk turned into a mischievous smile. “Momo did you miss me?” I turned on my heels and briskly went towards my bathroom. “Momo you missed me didn’t you. I’m sorry for no-” I slammed the door in his face, locking it so he couldn’t come in. He’s right we’re not in a relationship so there’s no point in me getting upset but why was I upset? I felt the tears welling up in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away.

“Momo, I’m sorry I should have told you.” His voice was softer this time but it didn’t sound like one of his little sarcastic banters; it sounded genuine. Fuck no Mo don’t fall for that shit.

“By the time I get out of the shower you should be out of my fucking house.” I turned on the shower and tuned out anything that would distract me from my shower.

“I thought I told you to leave.” I walked into my bedroom and Tian was lying there reading once of my culinary books.

“You did but I didn’t want to.” He turned to look at me then he sat up from the bed. “Why were you angry Mo?” I turned away from him and went towards the living room. I fluffed the pillows to make them comfortable to sleep on.

“What are you doing mo?”

“If you’re going to use my bed I’ll be sleeping in the living room. Leave by the time I wake up.” I layed on the couch with my back towards the back of the couch but Tian just came and squatted in front of my face so I turned my back to him.

“Come on Momo tell me why you’re mad.”He whined. He put his hand on my shoulder but I swatted it off.

“Don’t fucking touch me chicken dick.”

“Why are you mad?”

“I’m not.”

“You are. I can smell the anger and hurt radiating off of you.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You aren’t.”

“I am.” Fucking. He. Tian.

“Tell me then, you’ll feel better.” I don’t want to make a fool of myself though. After rejecting him for two months, what if he lost interest and has already found someone else? If I tell him will he laugh at me? Will he reject me? “Momo come on, I’m willing to listen just please tell me why you’re mad at me.” He pleaded. I clenched my hands on my arms when I felt him put his forehead on my back.

“Do I have to tell you, we aren’t dating.” I said quietly. Tian was quiet for a while unmoving from his spot on my back.

“Mo~, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” He Tian whined. Whether he meant it one way or another didn’t matter. It hurt to hear because he’s not wrong.

“I don’t care how you meant it, it's the truth.” Tian went quiet again but the air felt like it stilled like I just said something that's meant to be unspoken like I revealed a secret. But it was true, we weren’t together so we don’t have any obligations to the other.

After a few moments of an uncomfortable silence I spoke again. “Did you lose interest in me?” I whispered. I felt his head fly from my back, I squeezed my eyes waiting for his answer but all I got was the feeling of being lifted. 

“He Tian what the fuck are you doing?” He lifted me up bridal style and I let out a small squeak. He wrapped my hands around his neck so I wouldn’t fall, but he didn’t answer me. He just took us to my room and sat on the bed making me sit on his lap facing him. He placed his arms around my waist to hold me close to him.

“What made you think that Mo?” He looked at me dead in the eyes and my face started to heat up because we were going to talk in this shameful position. I threw my hands over my eyes so I didn’t have to look at him.

“Do we have to talk like...this?” I asked

“Like what?”

“This!”

“I’m still not understanding Mo?”  
“Do we have to talk in this position?!” I yelled removing my hands from my eyes because I was becoming increasingly frustrated with the black haired idiot. 

He gave me a devil sent grin before saying, “Yes because this is the only way you’ll look at me in the eyes.” I looked at him in the eyes trying to look for some deception but there was only raw want, honesty, and need in his eyes. I placed my hands on his shoulders needing something to hold on to to give me the strength to tell him something so humiliating.

I sighed, “The first day you didn’t come back, I was thinking of accepting one of your invitations but you never came. Then you never came for a month, I was pissed at first thinking of all the ways I would beat the shit out of you but then one month became two. You never came. I stayed at work later waiting for you, I walked home slower waiting for you, I looked at my billions of times waiting for you but you never came. Then you showed up today all nonchalant but seeing you only made me angry because you never said anything to me; but we’re not in a relationship so I can’t be mad can I? But I’m so mad at you, you fucking bastard. Then I thought maybe because I had rejected you a lot you lost interest or maybe found someone you liked better-” before the words could come out I felt Tian’s lips on top of mine. 

His lips were warm and slightly chapped but it felt so good against my lips, I gripped his shoulders that I had hands on to make sure this was real and not a dream. It was a hungry kiss, a kiss showing how much the man wanted Mo. After a couple of seconds his lips left mine.

“Mo, first I want to apologize for saying what I said earlier it was not my intention to make you feel that way I just wanted to tease you. I was on a business trip for the past two months and the only reason I never said anything was because I honestly didn’t think you would care.” He paused for a second making sure I understood what he was saying. “In actuality I was thinking of taking you with me but I know how you feel about leaving the shop so that idea left my mind. But Mo I like you and I like you alot. I am very picky on who I allow to be by my side and sweetheart you have stolen my heart bit by bit the more I get to know you. So don’t count on me losing feelings for you anytime soon.” His hand reached and softly caressed my face to which I leaned into more to feel his warmth more to feel him more.

He kissed again harder this time with more intent with more meaning behind it. His tongue traced over my bottom lip asking for entrance and I denied him, he growled but he moved his hands to my ass, he squeezed my butt really hard which made me gasp. Tian took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in my mouth eager to explore every inch of it. We fought for dominance but he won from the start. As the kiss got more heated I moved my hands to grab Tian’s hair, I pulled his head back which earned me a groan from the alpha. He began kissing down my jaw until he got to my neck and started to lick, suck, and bite the skin, definitely leaving a mark. I let out a loud moan when he got to a sensitive part of my neck, probably the area where he’s supposed to mark me. I felt his hands move up my back making sure to keep his hands over my clothes, he wrapped one arm around my waist and put a hand on my hip. He pulled our bodies against each other, like he was trying to mold our bodies together. As he continued to go to town on my neck he gripped my hip and moved it until our clothed lengths were rubbing together. I let out another loud moan gripping Tian’s hair once again. I unconsciously began moving my hips rubbing our crotchs together and man did it feel fucking good.

“Ah-ngh-Tian..” I moaned out. I gripped his hair tighter the more I felt good. Tian let out a low animalistic growl and gripped my hips tighter.

“Fuck sweetheart…” Tian groaned out. He brought our lips back together but it was different from the first one, this one was rougher and more demanding. I started to move my hips fast trying to catch my release. I wretched our lips apart and let out another shameless moan. “You smell good, my omega…” I looked at Tian with hooded eyes and man did he look so fucking hot. His lips were red and swollen from kissing and his eyes held some much intensity, just having him look at me almost made me cum.

I bit my lip trying to keep in as many moans as I could but it was so hard because I just felt so fucking good.

“Let it all out princess. Let everyone know that you’re feeling good. Let everyone know who you belong to, my sweet omega.” Tian growled out.

“Ah-alph-aaa! Fuhhh-” Tian claimed my lips like he was trying to devour me. The kiss felt like he was trying to dominate me and I was submitting myself willingly.

He pulled away and I let out a whimper of the loss of contact, he smirked and I tried to shoot him a glare but I was feeling too good for it to be convincing. 

“Do you feel good sweetheart?” Tian asked. Even if I felt too good I’m not answering such an embarrassing question. “Answer me sweetheart.” Tian said but I shook but head no. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger, stilling my hips completely so I couldn’t even get an inch of friction to catch my release.

“What the fuck He Tian?” I panted out a whine. I want to finish and I was so close.

“Answer the question or don’t finish.” He looked at me challengingly.

“I won’t answer the fucking question dipshit.” I said not backing down. Before I knew it Tian flipped our bodies so I was laying on my back on my bed with him in between my legs. No words were exchanged then he began rubbing our lengths together harshly through the fabrics. 

“Fuck!” I yelled, throwing my head back. I felt my eyes roll back from the intense pleasure, this feels better than when I was doing it. My back arched towards Tian and I gripped the sheets needing to hold on to something. Shit this felt so fucking food.

“Tian-oh my god!”

“Are you about to cum princess?” His voice was lower and sexier than before, I almost came from it. He lowered his head to my ear and began nipping at the lobe. Because I couldn’t answer I looked at Tian with lidded eyes and nodded frantically trying to cum. Then he stopped and I felt my release receding.

“What in the actual fuck?!” I wanted to fucking cum and this is the second time he has not let me! I just want to climax!

“Answer the question and you can cum.” Tian gave me a small smile but it was a dick of a smile like he knew I was going to have to answer him whether I like it or not.

“What question!” Just like me cum fucker!

“Did you feel good Momo?” He whispered in my ear. His breath was so hot and so close to my ear, my back arched toward Tian instinctively. I felt myself blush when he brought his face up showing a smirk.

I turned away not wanting to look at, “Ifeltgood.” I said as quickly and quietly as I could. It was so embarrassing that I wanted to cry.

“Huh what was that Mo?” 

“I-I,” I stopped trying to cover my face but Tian stopped me.

“No Mo look at me.”

“It’s fucking embarrassing.”

“It's okay. I won’t judge you. Be embarrassed in front of me Mo, show me all that you're embarrassed about, let me only see, allow me to see you Mo.” He Tian whispered. He looked at me with such care and sincerity. I gripped on his arm and squeezed it.

“I felt good.” I said clearly but still quietly because I was still embarrassed. He Tian gave a smile, a genuine smile. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, it was so tender and loving that I felt tears prickle at the corner of my eyes. The sweet kiss didn’t last long before Tian began rutting our lengths together and the kiss turned into hunger.

“Ahh-ngh, haaa.” I allowed my moans to come out without shame. Tian was kissed up and down my neck and jaw. 

“Are you close, sweetheart?” 

“Fuck, Haa-Tian--I want to cum, I’m--aaah--shit, so close!” I panted out. He began rubbing our lengths faster and I let out the loudest moan that has ever left my mouth. 

“Damn you look so fucking beautiful like this, I just want to mate and bred you so much. Fill you with all my pups, make you nice and round. Fuck I want you right now.” After he finished I reached my climax. I slumped onto the bed too tired and fuckd out to do anything, four pumps later Tian reached his climax. He laid on my chest for a couple of seconds to catch his breath before he got up to clean us up. If dry humping felt this good with Tian then I wonder how sex will feel, I don’t even want to think about it I might get a boner if I do. I don’t remember much else after that except Tian cuddling me after he finished cleaning himself.

I woke up when I felt the bed moving and Mo was trying to get out of my arms. I pulled him closer to me which made him groan.

“Mo where are you going?” I nuzzled my face into his neck taking in his scent. He smelt like cinnamon and cookies.

“It’s a fucking Friday chicken dick and I have work today.” I said in a duh tone. I turn to his alarm clock checking the time.

“Mo what the fuck it’s three in the morning. Three in the morning!” I emphasized who the hell gets up this early for work.

“I know that, that’s why I need you to get your ass up so I can leave for work and for you to get the fuck out of my apartment.” Mo continued to struggle in my arms but I didn’t want to let him go he was so warm and smelled so fucking good.

“After all we did you’re still so cold to me.” I teased. He elbowed me in the stomach but it didn’t hurt that much, pretty sure he held back. “Come on Mo~, I don’t want you to leave me.” I whined. He stilled for a second, it got really quiet and I started to get worried thinking I said something wrong.

“Come to work with me then.” I heard Mo whisper. I scooted back very surprised but I could kind of see Mo’s ears were burning such a bright red so I just smiled. I got out of the bed and held out my hand waiting for Mo to turn to me. Once he turned I gave him a smile.

“Let’s get ready, your highness.” He narrowed his eyes at me but took my hand nonetheless. We walked into his bathroom and the site that I was greeted with made me stop in my tracks. 

“Mo, why do you have so many,” I walked the sink and picked up the items trying to see what they were. “face care items.” I gave him a smirk, I knew Mo took care of himself but this was different than what I imagined. It was cute though.

“My face gets dry easily so I like to keep it moisturized, it takes a lot to look this good.” Mo said snatching the cleansers out of my hand. I felt myself smile as the red head began ranting about how it was very manly for him to take care of himself and because he did he looked good everyday.

“But why so many?” I asked genuinely curious, they all looked the same.

“I don’t have a lot though, I have just enough. I have a cleanser, a toner, a moisturizer, eye cream for my eye bags, face mask sheets,-what?” Mo turned and looked at me.

“Nothing, you’re just really adorable.” Mo quickly turned his head trying to hide his blush but I could still see it clear as day.

“I’m not fucking adorable.” He mumbled. I smiled and then gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Get in the fucking shower so we can hurry up and leave.” I chuckled but did as he instructed.

By the time we left it was almost four in the morning, the streets were empty and the sun was still rising.

“Do you leave this early every morning?”

“Yes. I have a lot of things to do before the shop opens at seven so, getting up this early isn’t as bad anymore.” I nodded my head. We walked in comfortable silence listening to the wind and admiring the calm spring morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to comment and put in a kudos!!!💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update every Friday! I don't know how long this will be but I'll try to keep it as entertaining and exciting with every chapter. Well see you guys next Friday!💜


End file.
